It's Here
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: In which Sora is the cause of a decent amount of chaos because of an inspiring YouTube video. Some people waited for years to receive confirmation of this particular title, why else would Sora start running around wild? Let's watch and see what he has to say. Rated for Language.


Sora had been snoring rather loudly (you can add obnoxiously to the list if your heart calls for it) when an equally loud beeping noise filled his beach house.

Yes, he owns a beach house. Don't judge!

Anyway, he was sleeping, content expression, yada yada yada . . . and then, the call.

As a distinct hater of the morning sun and all the early morning glory it can represent, Sora mumbles out about fifty curses since his annoying phone has the stupid, daring tendency to interrupt his precious fifteen hour nap (yes, he goes to bed early to reach this number. Again, don't judge).

So, in short, Sora is pissed. "This better be important," he murmurs into the phone in a deadly voice. However, since it's nearly impossible for his voice to reach a low enough octave just to be _considered_ deadly, it comes out sounding like a whine instead.

Sora grunts and sits up (because yes, even he is not that oblivious not to realize how childish he sounds). People who pay attention (particularly looking at a 3/4 angle) would notice his head tilt to the side as his eyebrows smash together, obviously displaying his struggle to focus.

After about five minutes Sora's eyes have grown as wide as saucers. Okay, not that wide, but they're extremely freaky looking. If you are ever having a staring contest with some random loser, just know that their eyes will never open as wide as Sora's are at this moment. Okay? Okay.

Anyway . . . Sora finally shows a change of expression, morphing from extremely focused to outright pissed again. "Dude, you better not be messing with me. I swear, if this is another one of your rumors then I will personally get a pole and stick it up your-wha? Not a joke? YouTube? Hold on, stop! You're talking too fast, dang it!" Sora chooses at this moment (predictably) to rub a finger in his ear before bringing the phone back towards his face. "Yeah, repeat what you just said. Uh huh, right . . . yes, I'm on the computer now. No, I'm not staring at the box of cookies next to it. Hmmhmmm, yes I'm logging into YouTube. Uh huh . . . right . . . "

The mysterious caller continues talking to Sora and after a moment he simply shakes his head and smirks. (Yep, you heard right. Sora is actually not being gullible for once). "I'll bet you one hundred bucks that it's a fake." Sora raises a hand. "Yep, scout's honor."

The screen on the computer blinks and turns on. (It's ALIVE!)

(...)

(Sorry)

Ahem, Sora turns on the computer. He stares at the YouTube log in. He types in what the caller told him to type in. He waits. He shakes his head as he sees the title of the random video. Then he watches it.

And he watches.

And he watches.

His eyes widen again. He slowly sits up. He picks up his phone. Currently staring at the phone. Hmm, what is he going to do to the pho-

Oh my word, he's slamming it to the ground! Why is he stomping on it?! Oh my word . . .

He just ran out of the building. Correction, he ran through three walls (bedroom, kitchen, front door respectively). Okay, now he's out of the house.

Hmm, can anyone guess what he saw in the video? No? Keep watching, you'll see in a few minutes.

* * *

Roxas is walking down the street, eating sea-salt ice cream (his third one. Yes, I like being precise). He seems very content. He's happy.

Enter Sora.

"Roxas! Roxas! ROXAS!"

"My ICE CREAM! The Hell! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude!"

"What?! Tell me, gosh darn it! Tell me what the heck is wrong!"

"It's here. Oh my god, it's here!"

"Why are you jumping around like that?! Hell! You are freaking me out! Get away, hey! I said get away!"

"You just don't know, you just don't know!"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY THEN! What. Is. It?!"

We'll take a break from the dialogue as Sora whispers something into Roxas' ear (and yes, he is jumping like a weird person). Roxas frowns, turns towards Sora, then slaps him in the face.

"Aw Hell! Roxas!"

"Who do you think you are? What are you trying to pull? I'm not your freakin' toy to fool around with! Don't play games with me, man!"

"I'm not, it's the truth! See, look . . . oh . . . well, I broke my phone, so you can't see it there. Just . . . pull out your smart phone!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Puh-leeeeaaaaase!"

"Damn it!" Roxas pulls out his phone. Sora is jumping up and down (he probably never stopped jumping up and down) and is shouting directions at him. Roxas flips him the bird before doing what he's told (because no matter how angry he gets, Roxas is always a curious boy first). "Okay, I'm on YouTube. Now quit jumping like a pansy."

"This is just so awesome! Oh man, I'm going to pass out! God!"

"Will you ever shut up?! I'm trying to listen."

"Sorry . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . it's a fake."

"No it's not! How dare you say that?!"

"Hmm, I'm watching it again."

"You better."

" . . . "

" . . . well?"

"Oh my god . . . this is . . . Oh. My. God."

"Yes!"

"Damn, this isn't real."

"But it is."

"Sora, cover your ears."

"Wha?"

"Just do it."

Sora gives his Nobody a strange look before plugging his ears. Roxas shouts at him (to make sure Sora can't hear of course). Sora gives Roxas a thumbs up, probably more for his Nobody's sake. Roxas nods then proceeds to shout at the top of his lungs, scaring any passerby away.

"HOLY EFFING INSANITY ON ROCKS! YES! YES! *&#% YES! THANK YOU ALL OF HEAVEN-"

Ah . . . we're going to edit out everything else Roxas says because it would destroy the rating of this story. Let's just skip to the part where Roxas is panting like a horse, face red and eyes sparkling (yeah, he's actually crying).

Sora smiles and gives him a hug, fighting tears himself. "It feels good doesn't it?"

"I think I'm going to faint . . . " Roxas groans and Sora pushes him back.

"Whoa! Keep it together, man!"

Roxas wipes away his tears, moaning. "I've waited so long, I've waited _so long_."

"It's okay. I'm here."

A loud sniffing sound is heard before Roxas stands up straight, smoothing out his clothes. "Alright, who else knows?"

"No one else, you're the first."

"Hell? Are you for reals? Seriously? You told me first?"

"Well, of course! You're my Nobody, you deserve to know first cause . . . well, you're me so . . . "

Roxas immediately looks away from Sora. "God, I hate you." He wipes at his face furiously. "Just . . . don't look at me!"

"Aww, you're cryin-"

"I said don't look at me! Damn! Now go tell Riku before he finds out from someone else and kills you!"

Sora nods. "Right!" He runs off.

Ahem, well that was fun. Ready for more chaos? Me too.

* * *

Riku (whoa, is someone singing in the background? Get them out of here!)

(ah . . . again, sorry)

Alright, so Riku is walking around on the top of a building. He looks pissed.

Oh my, do you know what this means? Do you? Hmmm, well actually, I don't know what this means.

Ah, forget it. Enter Sora. "Riku! Riku! RIKU!"

"Hello, Sora."

"Ah, you don't sound so good."

"No, I'm mad, Sora. I'm . . . like, I'm _really_ mad right now."

"Uh . . . heh, why are you mad?"

"Huh? You know what, that's an interesting question. Seriously, I mean . . . that question alone just makes me . . . I don't know what to say to that question, actually."

"Uh . . . "

"Who am I, Sora?"

"Ah . . . you're Riku."

"Yes, and?"

"Awesome?"

"Right, and?"

"Totally in control of the darkness in your heart?"

"Sure, we can go with that. And?"

"Um . . . you're hot?"

"Hmmm, okay, I agree. But . . . ugh, you're missing the obvious!"

"I always miss the obvious."

"Hell, this isn't hard, Sora! Answer the damn question!"

"Why is everyone yelling at me?! This is so freakin' unfair! At least Roxas made me block my ears. Shit . . . "

"Seriously? What. Am. I. Sora?!"

"You're . . . my best friend?"

"YES! BINGO! YOU WIN THE LOTTERY!"

"Ah . . . am I missing something here?"

"Why in the world would you freakin' even think about getting out of your bed on your lazy ass without telling me that development on freakin' Kingdom Hearts 3 started without calling me, huh?! What the hell is this?!"

"Oh! Yeah, Roxas said this would happen!"

"Roxas? ROXAS?! YOU TOLD ROXAS BEFORE ME?!"

"Shut up! My phone broke! And Roxas is also me so . . . it doesn't count!"

"I . . . am going to kill you."

"Come on, Riku."

"No, nuh uh. Riku ain't here. ONLY DEATH!"

"NOOOOOO! Please, I'll give you fifty munny . . . and you'll get dibs on getting Spider-Man's autograph first."

"What? When did he come into this?"

"We're Disney, remember? We have Marvel now."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm serious!"

"Hmmm, aw hell! I can't sue Xemnas for copyright infringement anymore. Stupid Star Wars imposter . . . "

"Yeah . . . so, am I forgiven?"

"Hmmm, no. I'm still going to kill you. But . . . let's tell Kairi first."

"Yay! She'll protect me!"

Riku rolls his eyes (yay, narration is back!). "You're pathetic, Sora."

Sora gives him a goofy grin. "You love me anyway."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Well, here are some character reactions! Man, my mind is crazy! I literally almost made this super long . . . but I held back.**

**So, who is excited?! Cause I sure am! XD If you're just as excited as me (and if this made you laugh) feel free to drop a review and let me know what you think.**

**Peace out!**

**Justice**

**P.S. Dude! I need to save to get a ps4, man! Darn, but I'm broke! :(**


End file.
